and the best is yet to come
by 12doctor98
Summary: Santana Lopez has a problem and her name is Dani, the usually badass girl cant get within five feet of the beautiful waitress without turning into goo so Santana admires from afar at least until Rachel notices and forces them based off the promo
1. Chapter 1

Santana's gaze drifted from the customer placing their order, it didn't matter what they wanted anyway, the regular patrons would have learn to eat what they're served and not complain when Santana was their waitress. And besides, there was a much more interesting sight standing just a few tables away. Her name was Dani and she was just about the prettiest thing that Santana had ever seen.

Dani had been working at the spotlight diner a while before Santana had shown up. The moment Santana walked through the door looking for a job, with every intention of being her normally snarky self, she laid her eyes on the shorter blonde and she had turned into a bumbling mess, being unable to take her eyes off the unbelievably attractive waitress. Because she wasn't watching where she was going she ended up walking straight into a table.

Santana Lopez, so enamored with a girl that she walked right into a table, how ridiculous!

Santana could barely believe it.

Things only got worse once Santana started working along side the girl; seeing her smile for the first time, hearing her laugh… The day she finally managed to work through the haze of love and read Dani's name tag would forever hold a special space inside her heart. There was one slight problem however; Santana couldn't get within five feet of Dani without melting into a puddle of nervous goo and by extension had never even spoken to the object of her affections.

She was content to admire Dani from afar, as she was doing at the moment, the beautiful musician was laughing at something said by a customer that Santana couldn't quite catch. She wished she could be the one to make Dani laugh. She imagined Dani next to her and her flawless laugh ringing in her ears. When she broke out of her fantasy she realized with a shock that Dani had caught her staring and was now staring back in turn, an amused smirk playing across her face. This wasn't the first time Santana had been caught staring but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Santana ducked her head and focused on recounting the customers order as her cheeks heated with a blush. She keep her head down as she turned around to place the order. It wasn't until she heard Rachel's voice that she dared to look up.

"What was that about?" the short girl asked, a glint of curiosity in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"What was what about?" Santana said evasively, cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

"You staring at that girl for a solid two minutes." Rachel crossed her arms and stared at Santana, expecting a full explanation.

"It was not two minutes." Santana grumbled looking around for a way to escape her friends questions.

"Oh My God, Santana Lopez has a crush!" Rachel exclaimed, practically bouncing in her excitement

"Would you keep it down?" Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and spun her around so that they were both facing the counter "I have a reputation to keep around here!"

Rachel squeals in excitement before stealing a glance at Dani, who was now sitting at a table refilling ketchup bottles, "What's her name? Have you told her yet? How often to you talk? Do you want to bring her over? You can totally bring her over, I'll clear out, wont bother her at all!" She was a whirlwind of questions and joy, and pretty much the last thing Santana wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Slow down there hobbit, I haven't said one word to her." Santana sighed and leaned heavily on the counter.

Rachel ignored the nickname, getting to the more pressing matters at hand "Why not?" she asked, staring quizzically at her annoyed friend.

"Oh my god, she's so pretty, I can hardly walk passed her without fainting, let alone ask her out! I'm getting that stinky panic sweat under my boobs just thinking about it!" Santana pushed off from the counter and Rachel stared at her in shock and amusement.

"You know what, you're going to go talk to her right now!" Rachel grabbed the taller girls shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing Dani.

"Have you gone insane?" Santana hissed "I can't talk to her!"

"You can, and you will." Rachel gave the nervous girl a little push and Santana stumbled forward. She looked back to glare at Rachel, who just ignored her and made little shooing movements with her hands.

Santana sighed and slowly walked forward, getting more and more nervous with each step. In what seemed like no time at all she was standing besides Dani's table. She glanced back at Rachel who gave her a double thumbs up and a huge grin, and Santana steeled herself.

"Umm, hey..." she mumbled. Dani looked up and the moment her breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes meet Santana's, every coherent thought flew out of Santana's mind

"Hi" Dani replied with a smile

"Umm.. uh.. I.. um.. just wanted to.. uh.. say hey.. cause you know, we've both been working here for a while, but we've never really been introduced. My name is... um.. Santana! Santana is my name! You probably knew that because we have to wear name tags and your name is Dani! Which I know cause of the name tags I mentioned earlier! And just thought it was about time we meet because you seem nice and pretty, like really pretty! I mean not that I…" She trails off. "Do you need help with the ketchup? I feel like you need help with the ketchup." Santana rambled, trying to look anywhere but the gorgeous girl sitting in front of her.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl who's always staring at me and, yes, I would like some help" Dani's smile grew as she saw a blush creep across Santana's face.

Santana didn't know it but Dani had been watching her as well and found her to be the most adorable person in existence and pretty to boot. she had held off to talking to her because she was a bit scared of scaring her off, plus she has a bet going with herself on how long it would take Santana to approach her. Santana slid into the chair across from Dani and started filling ketchup bottles, still avoiding her crushes eyes, they sat in silence for a couple minutes both waiting for the other to say something, finally Dani broke the silence.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, trying to catch the Latina girls eye, Santana glanced up and found her caught in Dani's eyes again

"I.. um..." she turned her gaze back to her work without finishing her sentence. Dani continued anyway.

"Because I'm closing up today, and if you stick around a bit after your shift, you can help me. And maybe, when we're alone, you'll actually be able to look me in the eyes" Dani teased.

"I have to go home, my roommate is uhhh.. scared of public transport and I-I need to do that with her." Santana lied

"That's a lie, she can stay!" Rachel popped up from the booth behind them, startling Santana so much she spilled ketchup on her uniform.

"Shit!" Santana stared at her now ketchup soaked apron and chest, and before she could do anything Dani was there, trying to wipe some of the ketchup off Santana's chest.

"My work here is done" Rachel whispered to herself slowly sliding back down into the booth.

'"Umm, I-I could d-d-do that" Santana stammered, staring at Dani who was still trying (and failing) to clean off Santana's uniform.

"Hush, it's fine. Now clean off your apron. That will stain, believe me." Dani handed Santana some napkins

"Oh so I'm to believe you've spilled ketchup all over yourself, too?" Santana said, mopping up the pool that had accumulated on her lap

"There may have been an accident with a bottle of mayo, and a rather large spider. The likes of whom I still have nightmares about." Dani grimaced and retreated out of Santana's space, declaring her work as done as it was going to be.

"Well, I guess you won't want to meet my pet tarantula then." Santana smiled, throwing her pile of wet napkins on the tray.

"Don't you even joke!" Dani pointed a ketchup stained finger at Santana with a look of absolute seriousness on her beautiful face

"Alright you got me, I don't have a spider, just an anaconda." Santana held her hands up in mock surrender, Dani shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway, if I'm to believe your weird little friend, she's perfectly capable of taking the bus and you have nowhere to be, so are you gonna hang out here or what?" Dani smiled at Santana and, really? How could she say no to that face?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this isn't really a full chapter but I was having issues with the rest of it, also y'all are super nice and i love you

* * *

Santana glanced the clock, she'd been checking the clock every few seconds since she and Dani had gone back to work three hours ago. Now it was twelve minutes away from closing time and Santana was terrified. She couldn't be alone with Dani. Sure, she handled the ketchup situation pretty well but that was only because her brain had shut down and she'd been running on autopilot. she couldn't handle being alone, at night, no less, with the most wonderful person in the world.

Santana turned away from the clock and came face to face with Rachel Berry who was beaming at her

"It's almost closing time." she said, buzzing with excitement.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed" Santana rolled her eyes and returned to busting the table in front of her

"Well aren't you excited?" Rachel nudged Santana's shoulder.

"Excited isn't really the word I would use." Santana finished and grabbed the try of dishes and walked away. Rachel, being ever persistent, followed.

"Well what would you use?" she questioned, Santana put the tray down and sighed

"Nervous, terrified, murderous" Santana shot a glare at Rachel that could have killed a small animal. Rachel was use to these glares, having been the recipient of them for years, she put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes

"Stop being so melodramatic Santana, you like her she likes you, neither of you are dating anyone and no ones pregnant, your relationship is better than most of mine already." Santana smirked at this

"Yeah but no one you've dated was this attractive" she quipped.

Rachel looked Dani over "Quinn was" she muttered.

"What?" Santana asked, wide eyed.

"What?" Rachel said, looking like the poster child for innocence, Santana squinted at her, trying to figure out if she had really heard what she thought she heard. Before she could investigate further Dani walked up

"Hey Rachel, it's closing time, your shifts over." she said "khavefunbye" As if it was all one word and Rachel was out the door before Dani or Santana could even say a peep.

"Whoa, she's fast" Dani said in surprise

"Really? I always thought of her as frigid." Santana joked, Dani chuckled

"So we're alone." she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Uh no we aren't." Santana laughed nervously, desperately looking around for anyone and finding no one. "Oh nope, we are, alone, entirely, oh god." Santana let out a shaky breath.

"Dont worry Santana, it's not like I'm going to take advantage of you or anything" Dani smirked taking a step closer to the taller girl.

"Just how hilarious do you think you are?" Santana rolled her eyes, Dani leaned into Santana's personal space.

"Very" she winked before twirling around

"Where are you going now?" Santana asked, flustered.

"Just because I'm not going to ravage you, doesn't mean I don't have a plan." she glanced over shoulder with a smile,

"Stop saying that!" Santana blushed.

"Never! You know you love it." Dani called back

"Dammit Dani" Santana muttered as the blonde disappeared into the back of the starlight diner, she come back a few seconds later with a guitar in her hands, Santana raised her eyebrows

"You bring your guitar to work?" she asked.

"Of course I bring it everywhere, it's my baby, I can't leave it home, that would be negligence and I could go to jail for that you know." Dani strung the guitar strap over her shoulder.

"And why do you have it out now?" Santana inquired.

"Because my dear, dear, Santana, we are going to sing a duet." Dani strummed the guitar with a dramatic flourish.

"Oh, my god, you're such a dork" Santana laughed.

"but a pretty dork, right?" the guitar wielding girl batted her eyelashes.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Santana sighed, a slight blush creeping across her face

"Not as long as you keep blushing" Dani looked down and played a few chords on the guitar

"So we singing or what?" Santana nudged the musician, who smiled up at her

"Of course, here comes the sun, you know it?"

"Please, I know every song known to man" Santana said smugly. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Whatever hotshot, just sit down and follow my lead"


End file.
